Sobre flashback e lembranças
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Numa noite solitárias muitas lembranças podem vir a mente...


**Fic:** Texto com conteúdo yaoi sobre personagens do universo de Kuroshitsuji.

**Casal:** Claude Faustus x Alois Trancy

**Musica tema: **Love You Till It Hurts – The Donnas

**Dedicatória: **Fic escrita para o presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum SCI para minha amiga secreta Juuh. Espero que goste...

**Obs: **Reviews serão sempre bem vidas!

_**Sobre flashback e lembranças...**_

Àquela hora da noite o quarto só não estava escuro porque com as cortinas semi-abertas a luz da lua podia adentrar ali e iluminar, mesmo que precariamente o lugar, pois a velas há algum tempo haviam se apagado.

Ele sentia seu corpo quente, o sonho que tivera o deixara realmente excitado, mesmo que o inicio tenha sido algo que o loiro gostaria de ter esquecido.

_As marcas em seu corpo tinham varias tonalidades, pois algumas eram mais recentes que outras. Seu corpo tinha um odor que misturava suor e sêmen, o que o deixava cada vez mais enojado que a anterior, se deitar com aquele velho era algo que o deixava com náuseas, mas mesmo assim ele estava ali, mais uma vez, deitado a lado dele, após ter se corpo novamente violado, assim como sua alma. Mesmo que o velho não soubesse, sua alma era o que mais ele conseguia ferir e macular._

_A dor o havia feito adormecer, mas algo o acordou, e ele abria os olhos sentindo a luz da lua sobre sua pele alva. Meio zonzo ainda ele se levantava, nu e caminhava para a janela abrindo mais as cortinas e deixando que a luz da lua banhasse seu corpo frágil por completo._

_Foi quando sentiu algo deslizar por sua pele e quando ele viu, uma aranha estava caminhando para seu ombro e ele ficou olhando-a, como se hipnotizado por ela, e uma voz veio a sua mente._

O leve toque daquelas patas sobre sua pele ainda estavam presentes em sua memória.

"_Seu primeiro toque em mim..."_

Com esse pensamento sua ereção que já era algo nítido, latejou ainda mais e ele suspirou, tentando imaginar o porquê de Claude ter sumido àquela hora da noite. Ele poderia chamá-lo, e o demônio logo estaria ali a sua porta, mas sabia que mais cedo mais tarde ele estaria mesmo e então queria esperar. A tortura da espera deixava sua mente a mil.

_Enquanto Claude tentava colocar as roupas nele, Alois apenas o provocava soltando-as vez ou outra. Gostava de provocá-lo, de tentar, em vão, deixá-lo nervoso assim como ele o deixava quente apenas com sua aproximação._

"_Ordená-lo seria fácil demais... Ainda quero tentar que ele tenha a iniciativa..."- pensava o jovem Conde Trancy sobre seu mordomo._

_Mas os dias iam se passando e nada de Claude ousar algo contra seu danna-sama, o que deixava Alois mais e mais frustrado._

_Enquanto ele tomava seu chá na biblioteca, olhava sem o menor pudor para Claude, e ele retribuía o olhar, mas não da maneira de Alois, os eu era frio, vazio. O que arrepiava e excitava Alois._

_E numa noite de calor intenso, Alois enfrentou até mesmo o pânico do escuro para poder ir até Claude._

_Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores escuros da mansão em direção a biblioteca onde Claude estava. A cada passo sentia como se estivesse sendo vigiado, parecia que havia olhos por toda a casa e aquilo o incomodava, deixando seus batimentos cardíacos descompassados, assim como sua respiração e ele não via a hora de chegar à biblioteca e estar 'seguro' com Claude._

_Assim que parou frente à porta do outro nem bateu, pois sabia que Claude, já o esperava, sabia que Claude já sabia de sua ida ali, então ele abriu aporta e adentrou._

_Claude estava sentado atrás da mesa, e apenas uma vela sobre a mesma mal iluminava o local. E quando viu Alois, apenas ajeitou melhor os óculos sobre o rosto e o encarou._

_- Já sabe por que estou aqui, não é Claude?_

_- Sim..._

_- E o que pensa fazer? – continuava aparado perto da porta esperando qualquer ação de Claude._

_Então o mordomo se levantou e aproximando de Alois ficou a frente dele encarando-o, antes de se inclinar e sussurrar em seu ouvido:_

_- São esses mesmo seus planos, danna-sama?_

_- Não seja tolo Claude, claro que são... Ou está preocupado com algo?_

- Claro que não... Mas sabe o que significa...

_- Chega Claude! Pare de me provocar... E me toque logo!_

_Claude não pode evitar um meio sorriso aquela ação de Alois. Suas palavras estavam cheias de desespero, de desejo, de pressa. Torturar aquela alma daquela maneira era tão delicioso..._

_- Yes, your highness..._

_E mal ele terminou de falar colou o corpo de Alois contra a parede e tomou seus lábios em um beijo violento, sem sentimentos de sua parte, apenas desejo que ferir ainda mais aquela alma. E enquanto ele se desfazia das roupas dos dois, podia sentir o coração do jovem conde batendo descompassadamente, o que demonstrava o quão excitado com a situação Alois estava._

"_No fim essa alma será tão doce... para mim..."_

O rosto de Alois corava ali, deitado com tais lembranças e ele ria.

- Como foi bom senti-lo tão intenso, mesmo que falsamente...

O loiro tinha consciência de que naquela situação, o único que se entregava por prazer aquilo era ele, já que para o mordomo ele não passava de nada alem de sua alma, o jantar do demônio da gula.

_Sobre a mesa já bagunçada, Alois gemia com o membro de Claude dentro de si e apertava as laterais da mesa. Talvez pela primeira vez o loiro estivesse mesmo gostando de ser invadido daquela forma. A cada estocada de Claude, muitas vezes violentas, o loiro gemia e sentia tudo dentro de si estremecer e seus lábios apenas gemiam e imploravam por mais daquela situação, ainda mais quando Claude, por pura maldade, segurou o membro de Alois e os estimulou até o ponto em que o Conde estava para derramar seu prazer, colocando o dedo sobre a glande e o impedindo._

_- Claude! Mas o que é isso? – disse ele assustado e indignado._

_- Só quando eu quiser... – disse ele de forma seria voltando para perto do ouvido do loiro – Agora você é minha posse... – disse logo após lambendo a orelha dele._

_Mesmo sem entende o porquê de o mordomo lhe fazer aquilo, Alois sorriu por dentro se deixando envolver cada vez mais naquela teia mortal._

_- Claro Claude... – concordou com ele em um sussurro._

_Aquele era um amor que machucava, mas para Alois, naquele momento, a dor era oq eu menos importava._

A lembrança da voz de Claude naquele momento e as sensações de saudosismo faziam com que Alois passasse a se tocar acariciando seu membro latejando de maneira firme, como se quisesse se aliviar, mas também se punir daquela reação, já que ele estava sozinho naquele momento, mas as lembranças não paravam.

_-Claude!_

_Gritou o jovem conde ao acordar na escuridão, sozinho. Seu coração estava descompassado e seu rosto suava. Odiava ter pesadelos, mas o que odiava mais era acordar destes no escuro. E assim que viu uma luz adentrando a porta, conseguiu respirar._

- Sim, alteza...

_Um sorriso quase infantil se fez na face do loiro ao ver os olhos frios de Claude, mas como o outro não se aproximara, ele o encarou._

_- Se aproxime Claude! – disse com a voz seria._

_Quando o mordomo se aproximou, Alois saiu debaixo da coberta e sobre a cama engatinhou até ele, com um olhar malicioso assim como o sorriso e seus lábios, mas nada disso mudava a fisionomia imparcial de Claude, que não estava a fim de nada naquela noite._

_A não atitude de Claude irritou tanto o jovem conde, que este o xingou e o expulsou de La, para depois deitar em sua cama e chorar..._

- Você sempre gostou de brincar com meus sentimentos, não é Claude?

Perguntava o jovem conde com um meio sorriso ao perceber a presença do mordomo nas sombras do quarto.

O mordomo então saiu de sua camuflagem em silêncio, serio como sempre e ficou a encarar Alois naquela cama, como sempre tão necessitado de atenção. Algo que Claude desprezava no jovem mestre.

- O jovem mestre fica interessante quando está ai, sozinho... Tão pensativo...

- Onde esteve Claude?

- Resolvendo algumas coisas para amanhã

- Sei...

- Deseja algo, vossa alteza?

-Sabe bem o que quero...

Um meio sorriso de sarcasmo se fez nos lábios de Claude enquanto esse se aproximava dele e acendendo a vela perto da cama, para que Alois pudesse vê-lo bem, ainda mais com seu olhar de desprezo, enquanto segurava o queixo de Alois para olhá-lo bem nos olhos*

- Esta noite não... Já me deliciei com outro corpo tão repugnante quanto o seu...

- COMO É?

Perguntava o loiro indignado com o que acabara de ouvir. E sua indignação apenas aumentou quando o sorriso de Claude aumentou.

- Você não seria capaz... Não com ele...

- Mas eu fui...

Nesse momento Alois se levantou e deu um tapa na face do mordomo, fazendo com que seus óculos caíssem longe. Mas o mordomo continuava indiferente as reações de Alois.

- Ele é muito melhor que você...

Aquelas palavras deram tanto no loiro que ele não pensou quando pegou o candelabro que estava sobre a cômoda e tacou as velas sobre o mordomo, que novamente sumiu na penumbra.

- Claude!

**Agora mais uma vez ele balançava a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos.**

**- Malditos pesadelos...**

**Disse o loiro sentado na cama, ofegante e levemente suado. **

**Ele olhava para a janela e via a chuva fina cair sobre sua mansão e escorrer pelos vidros da janela.**

**A noite assim parecia tão triste e sem querer se mover mais, Alois deitou e abraçou seu travesseiro tentando voltar a dormir.**

**E enquanto isso, na escuridão, olhos vermelhos sorriam de satisfação...**


End file.
